Nosotros ¿enamorados?
by XxhikaxX
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si algún día te chocaras con tu alma gemela pero se comporta como un perfecto idiota? ¿lo odiarías o lo querrías? ¿y si tus amigos tampoco ayudan y complican más la situación? AliceXShun, RunoXDan, JulieXBilly
1. Conociendonos

¡¡Holaa!! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escribo de Bakugan, así que espero qué les guste!!

En este fic trata en especial de una de mis parejas favoritas que es AliceXShun, pero también contiene bastante de otras parejas que también me gustan mucho como RunoXDan y JulieXBilly.

Bueno, y sin más presentaciones aquí les dejo el capitulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Nosotros... ¿enamorados?**

**Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos**

Era una tarde de otoño fría, las hojas secas de los árboles caían lentamente, dejando un manto marrón en los caminos de aquel parque. El viento frío y las nubes de tormenta anunciaban que pronto iba a llover, la temperatura rondaba los 10 grados y ya los pocos niños que disfrutaban de los columpios y de sus juegos abandonaban el lugar para irse a sus hogares calentitos y disfrutar de una buena merienda junto a sus madres.

Una chica pelirroja, de ojos marrones, de unos 20 años, que correspondía al nombre de Alice, paseaba por el parque como acostumbraba hacer cada tarde. Le encantaba pasear mientras el viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos y ver como el sol se escondía para dar paso a la noche. Era algo que la relajaba de las tensiones de todo el día.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios ya vacíos y se empezó a columpiar suavemente mientras miraba al cielo y se puso a pensar en todos los momentos divertidos que había pasado allí con sus amigas Runo y Julie. Ahora ellas tres habían crecido pero seguían siendo igual de inseparables incluso vivían las tres juntas en un apartamento. Alice se levanto y sonrió al recordar las pequeñas discusiones que habían tenido nada más mudarse, y caminó hasta la orilla del lago que había en el parque para acabar de observar los últimos rayos del sol.

Pero en otra parte del parque había una persona que no respiraba la misma tranquilidad que Alice.

Un chico moreno, de ojos marrones, de unos 19 años, llamado Shun, atravesaba el parque a toda velocidad, bastante agobiado y murmurando – maldita sea, llego tarde – iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no miraba por donde iba y se chocó con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al lago.

- ¡ahhh! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? Mira lo que… - se quejaba Alice que estaba empapada y todavía sentada en el suelo del lago pero no pudo continuar porque se quedo maravillada al ver a la persona que le había tirado al lago, los ojos castaños de la chica se quedaron estáticos y sin poder parar de mirar esos tremendos ojos marrones, pero ese encanto pronto desapareció.

- Mira no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estúpidos reclamos, además si tu no hubieras estado en medio no nos hubiésemos caído y ahora yo no estaría empapado ¿me quieres decir que hago yo ahora? – le reclamó Shun, mientras se levantaba y se marchaba sin ayudar a Alice a levantarse. Pero Alice no pensaba quedarse quieta, así que se levantó y cogió a Shun del brazo.

- ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo por que aguantar que me culpes a mí por haberte tropezado conmigo, así que la próxima vez que corras como un desesperado fíjate por donde vas y así no acabaras mojado ahh y te recuerdo que yo también me he empapado por si no lo habías notado – le gritó Alice bastante enfadada.

- Lo que tu digas – y sin más Shun la ignoró, se soltó el brazo del agarre de Alice y sin disculparse siguió su camino igual de rápido que antes.

- ¡Será imbécil! – gritó Alice enfurecida mientras observaba la silueta de aquel chico misterioso alejarse, algo que no era muy normal en ella, pero la indiferencia de aquel chico le había puesto de los nervios: además de haberla empapado le había estropeado el momento de relajación ya que el sol ya se había escondido. Entonces Alice se dirigió a su casa antes de que cogiera un resfriado.

Shun corría por las calles transitadas de gente que corrían para refugiarse, una tormenta les pilló de improviso y rápidamente buscaban un lugar donde refugiarse.

Genial, ahora se pone a llover… bueno por lo menos así no parecerá tan raro que este empapado de pies a cabeza – replicó Shun fatigado por la carrera. Entonces llegó a una cafetería y entró. Allí le esperaban dos amigos que le saludaban para que los vieran desde una mesa.

No me puedo creer que haya llegado antes que Shun… ¡Es un record! – dijo contento un chico de pelo castaño, de unos 18 años, solo para molestar a Shun.

No te hagas ilusiones Dan. Tú has llegado igual de tarde que siempre solo que Shun ha tardado mucho más de lo normal – replicó un chico rubio.

Tu siempre quitándome las ilusiones Billy – se quejó Dan.

No es culpa mía el haber llegado tarde. Me tropecé con un chica en el parque mientras venía hacia aquí y nos caímos al lago y encima ella me estuvo entreteniendo – se defendió Shun mientras decidía lo que iba a tomar.

¿Una chica? ¿Era guapa? – preguntó Dan con una risita.

Y yo que sé. Ni me fijé en eso. Además era una torpe – contestó Shun.

Pero… ¿el que se tropezó fuiste tu no? – pregunto Billy.

Si… pero eso es porque se puso en medio.

Pobre chica…

¿Por qué dices eso Dan?

Por que tubo la mala suerte de encontrarse contigo y de aguantar tu mal humor – contestó Dan haciendo que él y Billy se empezaran a reír, pero a Shun no le hizo tanta gracia.

Muy gracioso Dan.

Mientras tanto Alice llegaba a su casa.

Hola Alice, ¿qué tal te ha ido tu pasei…? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te ha pillado la lluvia? Mira que te he dicho que amenazaba tormenta y que te llevaras paraguas – le dice Julie sin dejar que Alice le respondiera.

Uno: eso me lo ha dicho Runo y, dos: si eres tan lista en meteorología... ¿porque no la estudias? – dijo Alice molesta.

Tal vez por que no me gusta mucho, además, cuando ves nubes negras acercándose, no hace falta ser muy lista para deducir que viene tormenta… espera un momento tú eres Alice. Estas discusiones las suelo tener con Runo, tú nunca te enfadas ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Julie tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

Quieres dejar de hacer el payaso – repicó Alice.

¡Runoooo! Ven corriendo Alice está enfadada – gritó Julie.

¡Imposible! ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Runo apareciendo de repente.

Vale, ya, tranquilas. Yo también tengo derecho a enfadarme ¿no? – dijo molesta Alice.

Si, pero tu no te enfadas si no tienes un buen motivo… así que algo te ha tenido que pasar – razona Runo.

Claro que me ha pasado algo. Me ha pasado que me he tropezado con un idiota patoso que me ha tirado al lago y ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas – grita Alice enfurecida.

Así que es por eso que estás empapada – dice Julie entre risas.

Gracias por tu apoyo Julie – dice Alice de forma sarcástica.

Perdona tienes razón ese tío es tonto… pero no nos has contado lo más importante… ¿era guapo? – pregunta Julie con una risita maliciosa.

¿Y eso es lo más importante? – le replica Runo.

Por supuesto que sí… bueno Alice contesta.

Pues la verdad es que sí… era guapísimo pero demasiado egoísta así que no vale la pena.

Jooo ¡qué pena! – se queja Julie.

Bueno vamos ha hacer una cosa para que tu humor mejore… vete a cambiar antes de que pesques un resfriado y luego nos vamos las tres a tomar algo a esa cafetería nueva que han abierto – propone Runo.

Está bien – dice Alice mientras se retira a cambiarse de ropa.

Media hora después Runo, Julie y Alice entraban a la misma cafetería donde estaban los chicos. Cuando ellas se fueron a sentar en una mesa Dan se quedo mirando a Alice. Entonces se levanta y se dirige a esa mesa sin dar explicaciones a sus amigos.

¿A dónde va ahora este? – pregunta Billy mientras veía a Dan alejarse.

No sé – contestó Shun sin molestarse siquiera en girarse, ya que estaba de espaldas a la mesa de las chicas por eso no había visto aún a Alice.

¿¡Alice!? ¿eres tú? – pregunto Dan cuando ya estaba enfrente de la mesa de las chicas.

¡Dan! ¡Qué sorpresa! – dice Alice mientras se levanta y abraza a Dan.

Chicas… este es Dan, es un amigo mío del colegio - le presenta, Alice.

¡Encantada yo soy Julie! – dice mientras le da un abrazo y dos besos.

¡Julie córtate un poco ¿no?! – le reclama Runo.

Y la celosa es Runo – dice Julie a Dan ignorándola.

¿Y yo por qué voy a estar celosa? ¡Qué memez! – dice Runo molesta.

Bueno… ¿por qué no os sentáis con nosotros? Estoy aquí con unos amigos – dice Dan intentando relajar el ambiente, mientras señala la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

¿Tú estás con ese chico rubio tan guapo? – pregunta Julie.

Ehhh… supongo que si

¡Ahhh! Pues vamos – grita Julie emocionada.

Mira que rápido ha cambiado de chico – replica Runo haciendo que Dan y Alice rieran.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

Chicos, os presento a Alice… es una amiga mía de la infancia, y estas son sus amigas Runo y Julie – presenta Dan.

Encantado yo soy Billy – dice con una sonrisa.

¿Billy? Ayy que nombre más bonito- dice Julie mientras se sienta rápidamente a su lado.

Yo soy Shun – dice levantando la cabeza. Entonces las miradas de Alice y Shun se encuentran.

¿TU? – gritan los dos enfurecidos dejando a los demás confundidos.

Continurá…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno… ¿que les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó?... déjenme muchos reviews con su opinión por favor que me ayudan mucho a continuar con mis historias.

Se qué en este capitulo ha sido casi todo AliceXShun pero en los siguientes habrá más de las otras parejas que he nombrado antes.

Besukiss

By: XxHikaxX


	2. Hoy quedamos los seis

Holaaa!! Pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo antes de que me maten xD espero que les guste : D

Gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic pero mil gracias más a los que además me escribís reviews.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Nosotros... ¿enamorados?**

**Capitulo 2: Hoy quedamos los seis**

¿TU? – gritan los dos enfurecidos dejando a los demás confundidos, pero a ellos eso les daba igual, aún estaban muy cabreados por lo que había ocurrido antes en el parque.

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, con una expresión no muy amigable.

Ehh… esto… ¿ya os conocíais de antes? – preguntó Dan rompiendo el silencio tan incómodo que se había formado e intentando suavizar la situación.

¿Tu qué crees? ¡pero míralos!... con esa mirada se podría cargar la batería del móvil…– responde Billy bromeando.

¿Cómo no lo voy a conocer?... este es el imbécil que me tiró al lago hace un rato – grito Alice sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Dan, Julie y Runo que la conocían. Ella no es de las personas que se enfaden, al revés, es una persona bastante tranquila, pero por lo visto, cuando se enfada cambia radicalmente haciendo que la dulce Alice desparezca, y esta faceta no se la conocían sus amigos.

¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme de ese modo! – grito Shun igual que Alice mientras se levantaba y le seguía sosteniendo la mirada, con la intención de intimidarla, ya que él era más alto que ella, y esta se callara, pero el hacer eso solo causo el efecto contrario.

Y tú no tienes ningún derecho de tirarme al lago y encima pretender echarme la culpa a mí.

Es que fue culpa tuya. ¿Quién te manda estar tan cerca de la orilla?

Mira la próxima vez que me vuelvas a recriminar por algo de lo que yo no tengo culpa te puede ir muy mal – dijo Alice.

¿Ahh si?... pues yo creo que tu solo hablas pero a la hora de actuar te acobardas – le contestó Shun en un tono que hizo enfurecer aún más a Alice.

Mira niñito tu a mi no me conoces enfadada y, la verdad, no creo que quieras hacerlo.

Yo tampoco la conozco enfadada, pero tampoco la quiero conocer… la verdad, es que me está empezando a dar miedo – dice Julie mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Billy.

Julie, si no quieres que te muerdan, será mejor que no te metas – le advirtió Runo sin poder dejar de mirar a Shun y Alice.

¡Si claro!, mira que miedo me das ¿y qué se supone que me vas ha hacer si te enfadas? – le reta Shun, ignorando lo dicho por Julie, pero Alice no sabía que contestarle y se quedó callada.

¿Qué? ¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato?

No, pero no desperdiciaré mi tiempo en algo como tú – respondió mirándolo de arriba abajo. El despreció de Alice molesto mucho más a Shun.

No me hables así, como si yo no valiera nada – dijo Shun enfurecido levantando un poco más la voz.

Tu a mi no me mandas, aparte… ¿Qué le pasa al niñito? No me digas que te duele que te digan tus verdades a la cara – le dijo Alice más calmada mientras se ponía de puntillas y se acercaba a él para estar a su altura, haciendo que Shun pierda la paciencia, pero antes de que este explotará, Dan intervino.

¡Shun, Alice, parad ya de discutir!

Pero Dan, si nosotros no estamos discutiendo solo estamos compartiendo opiniones, eso es todo – le contestó Shun recobrando la compostura.

¿Compartiendo o imponiendo? – preguntó Dan levantando una ceja. Los dos se quedaron callados y se empezaron a dar cuenta de que habían montado el numerito.

Bueno… nosotras mejor nos vamos, mañana tenemos que madrugar – dijo Runo que entre Julie que estaba coqueteando con Billy y Alice que estaba apunto de tirarse encima de Shun para golpearle, no se sentía nada cómoda.

Si tienes razón – coincidió Alice.

¡Jooo! Yo quería quedarme un poco más – se quejó Julie mientras se levantaba – bueno Billy espero que nos volvamos a ver otro día.

Si, oye pues si quieres mañana me puedes acompañar a un estreno, tengo entradas de sobra, ¿qué dices? – pregunta Billy.

Claro solo dime a que hora, es más toma mi teléfono y mi dirección – dijo mientras los apuntaba en un papel – mañana me llamas y quedamos ¿vale?

Claro.

Después de esto se despidieron todos con dos besos excepto Alice y Shun que ni siquiera se miraron. Las chicas se fueron a su departamento y por el camino iban hablando de lo que acababa de pasar.

Vaya Julie parece que dentro de poco dejaras de ser una chica soltera – comenta Alice bromeando.

Yo no diría tanto, pero… la verdad, si que parece muy simpático y además es guapo – dice Julie muy emocionada.

Por lo menos se ve diferente a ese tal Shun, es un completo idiota.

Es cierto, Alice, os habéis pasado bastante y además por una tontería – renegó Julie.

Lo sé y lo siento, no se que me paso, yo nunca me pongo tan furiosa… solo que no se, tiene algo que me pone de los nervios – explica Alice.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarlo así e ir a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde – concluye Julie.

Mientras Runo iba andando con ellas, pero ni Alice ni Julie se percataban de que estaba, ya que iba muy callada metida en sus pensamientos.

¿Runo?... ¿Runo? ¿estás con nosotras? – preguntaba Julie mientras pasaba la mano por delante de la cara de Runo que seguía con la mirada perdida.

¿Eh?... ¡Oh!... si, solo pensaba – dijo Runo cuando por fin reaccionó.

¿En qué pensabas, Runo? – preguntó Alice.

En nada en especial.

¡Uyyy! ¡yo se en que estabas pensando… mejor dicho en quien! – dice Julie con tono malicioso.

¿En quién, Julie? – pregunta Alice.

Pues en el tío bueno que estudio contigo, por supuesto – declaró Julie triunfante.

¿En Dan? ¿Eso es cierto, Runo? – pregunto Alice muy sorprendida.

¡claro que no! ¿por qué iba a estar pensando yo en ese tío? – se defendió Runo.

Porque te gusta – dijo Julie tranquilamente.

Como me va a gustar una persona que ni se mueve y se queda tan feliz cuando alguien como tu le salta a los brazos.

¡Eyyy! Julie, tiene razón. A ti te gusta Dan. Estás celosa – dice Alice riéndose.

Es cierto estas celosa. Te tenías que haber visto la cara cuando le he abrazado y… espera un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de "alguien como tu"? – pregunta Julie enfadada.

¿Sabéis? Pensar lo que os de la gana – responde Runo ignorando a Julie.

Y así siguieron el camino hasta su casa, molestando a la pobre Runo, sobre todo Julie que se había cabreado bastante. Mientras tanto los chicos seguían en la cafetería y ellos también estaban hablando de lo que había pasado.

- Shun, no debiste pelearte así con Alice – dijo muy serio Dan, cosa que no era muy propia en él.

- Es que no pude evitarlo, la verdad es que no es normal que las mujeres me traten así, ya sabes que normalmente me ven y empiezan a coquetearme, en cambio ella actuaba como si yo no fuera nada.

- Creo que el ego se te esta subiendo demasiado, ¿no crees, Shun? – comenta Billy.

- ¡Ayy! ¡Cállate!

- Va a tener razón Alice. Te duele que te digan tus verdades a la cara – dice Billy mientras se parte de risa y entonces grita - ¡Al fin una chica con neuronas!, al parecer es la primera que no cae rendida a tu pies en cuanto le hablas, Shun.

- Deja de reírte, aparte, me alegro, así no tendré que soportarla encima de mi como a las otras – dice Shun con arrogancia.

- ¡Eyy! Shun, te me bajas unos punticos ehh, que te estas pasando. Aparte tienes que admitir que tiene lo suyo, note que muchos hombres se le quedaban mirando y no solo era por su forma de hablarte sino también por su físico. Y no lo digo porque sea mi amiga – dice Dan.

- ¿Y cómo era? Ni siquiera me he fijado, y si me la encuentro alguna vez sería interesante reconocerla para dejarle claro que a mi nadie me trata así.

- Pues mira, de físico es alta, de piel no muy morena, el pelo es pelirrojo y lo llevaba suelto, ondulado, y sus ojos eran grandes y castaños, en fin toda una preciosidad, pero sin duda lo mejor de ella es que al parecer ni se inmuta con la apariencia de los chicos y sabe defenderse sola, sino de ninguna manera te hubiera hablado de esa manera y te hubiera coqueteado, como tu dices. Pero tranquilo, si tienes tantas ganas de volver a pelear con ella, mañana voy a quedar con Julie, y como he dicho antes, tengo entradas de sobra, así que le diré a Julie que invite a sus amigas y yo os invito a vosotros – comenta Billy.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y como es que sabes tanto de ellas si apenas las acabas de conocer? – le pregunta Shun.

- Porque mientras Alice te ponía en tu lugar yo estaba hablando con Julie y me habló de sus amigas, a decir verdad es una chica muy agradable.

- Vaya, creo que Billy empieza a sentir algo por esa chica, Shun – dijo Dan poniendo cara alarmada.

- No Billy, no te pases al lado oscuro, ya sabes que tener una pareja estable es como esclavizarse voluntariamente – dice Shun aparentando estar asustado.

- Ja, ja y ja. Que graciosos me salieron los niños. No habéis pensado en ser comediantes – dijo Billy sarcásticamente – además, Dan, tu no deberías hablar demasiado. ¿O te crees que no me he fijado en como mirabas a la otra amiga?… creo que se llamaba Runo – añade.

-¿De que hablas? Solo porque sea alta, guapa y parece inteligente me tengo que fijar en ella – grita Dan.

- Tienes razón, no te has fijado nada en ella, que vaa – dice Billy sarcásticamente, haciendo sonrojar a Dan.

- Vamos chicos, sois aún muy jóvenes para querer enredaros con una chica. Yo que creía que erais inteligentes – critica Shun.

- Perdónanos señor por querer ser personas con la cabeza sobre los hombros y no como tú que eres un cabeza loca – responde Billy con su ya habitual tono de sarcasmo.

- Bueno, vámonos ya, antes de que empecéis a pelear, aparte ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar para mañana en nuestra cita con las chicas – dice Dan con una cara para nada inocente.

- Y luego dice que no le gusta Runo – dice Billy mientras salen de la cafetería.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los chicos, que no se si lo he dicho pero también viven juntos, ya se habían levantado todos. Billy estaba hablando por teléfono con Julie, Dan estaba haciendo las tareas de la casa con un delantal, bastante patético por cierto, y Shun estaba acabando de desayunar tranquilamente. Bueno eso es lo que parecía pero la verdad es que no estaba nada tranquilo. Por alguna extraña razón, Shun tenía la vista perdida y no atendía a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y es que por más que quería no podía apartar a la chica pelirroja de sus pensamientos, le ponía los nervios de punta recordarla pero no sabia el por que.

¡Hey! Shun, ¿hay alguien ahí? – grita Dan mientras pasa la mano por delante de la cara de Shun.

¿Qué?... ¿pasa algo?

Si. Pasa que te estoy hablando desde hace como unos cinco minutos y tu ni me respondes – dice Dan exagerando bastante, ya que no llevaba ni medio minuto hablándole.

Lo siento Dan, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo de mucha importancia.

Si claro, seguro que estabas pensando en Alice y en como te trató – dice burlón Dan.

Dan, si aprecias aunque solo sea un poquito tu vida, será mejor que cierres la boca – dice Shun con voz gélida.

Vale, vale tranquilo. Lo que yo quería decirte es que te des vida con el desayuno porque no pienso ser la asistenta de todos, así que bébete de una vez el café y coge una escoba ya – ordena Dan.

No gracias, no tengo interés de verme tan patético como te ves tu ahora mismo. Pero te agradezco la sugerencia – dice Shun con arrogancia mientras da la espalda a Dan haciéndole enfurecer.

Perdone su majestad. Como he osado ni siquiera el sugerir que sus delicadas manos puedan limpiar la suciedad que usted provoca- dice Dan con sarcasmo.

Tranquilo, hoy me siento generoso, así que te perdono.

¡Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! – grita Dan mientras se tira encima de él.

Bueno como esto se pone feo, lo mejor será ver lo que está tramando Billy junto a Julie.

De acuerdo, entonces ¿has entendido el plan? – pregunta Billy en la otra punta de la casa a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Si claro, quedamos en la puerta del cine a las ocho en punto pero no te prometo que pueda llevar a Alice – dice Julie.

Yo se que tu podrás convencerla y sino puedes que Runo te ayude a convencerla – dice Billy con voz dulce.

Bueno, haré lo que pueda y si no quiere ya se me ocurrirá algo para engañarla.

Esa es mi chica. Bueno pues nos vemos a las ocho. Adiós – entonces Billy cuelga el teléfono y medita sobre la última frase – "Esa es mi chica" ¿he dicho yo eso? Bueno no creo que se haya dado cuenta – murmura mientras se dirige a la cocina tranquilamente, pero cuando entra se encuentra a Dan tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente y a Shun sentadito en una silla mientras se toma su café tranquilamente.

¿Pero que narices a pasado aquí?

Nada, que ha nuestra _"cenicienta particular" _se le ha subido el plumero a la cabeza – dice Shun con la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Maldito Ninja de las narices – maldice Dan como puede mientras Billy le ayuda a levantarse del suelo.

Si es que eres tonto, ¿cómo se te ocurre intentar pegar a Shun? – reniega Billy.

En estos momentos no me acuerdo ni de cómo me llamo así que por favor no me eches la bronca.

Bueno, a lo que venía. He hablado con Julie y he quedado con ella en la puerta del cine a las ocho en punto. Ella irá con sus amigas y vosotros vendréis conmigo – sentencia Billy.

¿Y por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? – pregunta Shun con indiferencia.

Sencillo, porque allí va a estar tu pelirroja favorita y sinceramente tengo ganas de ver como te vuelve a machacar y Dan va a venir porque estará Runo y yo iré porque estará Julie – aclara Billy.

¡Bueno basta ya!, Billy quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablar de vuestras "noviecitas" y de su torpe y repelente amiguita por un rato, tanta cháchara de ese tipo me esta empezando a dar dolor de cabeza – dice Shun empezando a enfadarse.

Bueno… entonces ¿vienes o tienes miedo? – dice Billy ya que Dan en estos momentos no se atreve a abrir la boca, la verdad es que Dan ya ha tenido suficiente por hoy.

Pues claro que voy, ¿por qué iba a tenerle miedo a esa tía?

No sé… quizás porque ayer al gran Shun esa tía le puso en su lugar – dice Billy como si fuera una gran hazaña.

¿Quieres acabar como _"Cenicienta"_? – amenaza Shun refiriéndose a Dan con lo de Cenicienta.

Bueno… pues yo me voy a llevar este a dar una vuelta para que se despeje – dice Billy huyendo de la cocina con Dan a cuestas.

Chico listo – murmura Shun mientras se termina su café.

Mientras en el departamento de las chicas. Julie estaba hablando con Billy, Alice había salido ha hacer la compra y Runo estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

¡Julieee! ¡Deja de hablar por teléfono y ven aquí ha ayudarme! – grita Runo desde la cocina. Lo que Runo no sabe es que Julie a acabado de hablar con Billy hace ya un buen rato, pero estaba embobada por las últimas palabras del chico. Entonces Julie aparece por la cocina bailando y dando piruetas con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara murmurando – su chica, que bien suena.

Pero ¿qué te ha dado? ¿de qué hablas?

¡Billy ha dicho que soy su chica! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – grita Julie cogiendo de las manos a Runo mientras da saltitos.

¿Por qué no saltas y gritas de emoción conmigo?

No se… porque tengo cerebro – contesta Runo sarcásticamente.

¡Aghh eres una aguafiestas! Y yo que te venía a contar mi súper idea.

De acuerdo, ilumíname con esa "súper idea"

Pues si, es una idea genial y además te viene muy bien.

De acuerdo, retiro mi sarcasmo. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Hoy iremos al estreno que me dijo ayer Billy.

¿Esa es tu idea?

¿Me dejas acabar? – pregunta Julie fastidiada a lo que Runo asiente y Julie continua – Vamos a ir Billy, Dan, Shun, Alice, tu y yo, entonces yo podré estar con Billy, tu podrás ligar con Dan y Alice y Shun se podrán pelear… quiero decir llevarse mejor.

Si claro, y ¿como piensas convencer a Alice?

Esperaba que tú me ayudaras a convencerla.

¿Y por qué haría yo eso?

Porque quieres ver a Dan.

¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta! – grita Runo ya muy enfadada. Entonces entra Alice a la cocina cargada de bolsas de la compra y como siempre detiene la pelea entre Runo y Julie.

Pero bueno, ¿es qué no puedo dejaros solas ni cinco minutos sin que os peléis? – protesta Alice.

Ha empezado ella negando que le gusta Dan – replica Julie

No, ha empezado ella con su estúpida idea – contradice Runo.

¿Pero cuántos años os creéis que tenéis? Ya sois mayorcitas para acusaros la una a la otra ¿no? Así que haceros un favor a vosotras mismas y ¡madurar de una vez! – dice Alice mientras deja las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina.

Tienes razón, Alice, lo sentimos – dicen las dos a la vez como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

¿Por qué cada vez que estoy con vosotras siento que tengo veinte años más?

Bueno… Alice te tengo que contar mi plan y por favor di que si – suplica Julie

¿Qué quieres ahora?

Quiero que vengas al cine conmigo.

Claro, ¿Por qué pensabas que te iba a decir que no? – pregunta Alice confundida.

Porque quiere que vayamos nosotras tres, Billy, Dan y tú "chico favorito".

¡¿Queee?!

Runo, eres una bocazas – regaña Julie.

Es mejor decirle la verdad – replica Runo.

Si claro, pero ahora va a decir que no.

¡Que os calléis!, me estáis dando dolor de cabeza – se queja Alice.

Por favor Alice dí que sí, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Si te callas, digo que sí, además que más me da volver a ver a ese imbécil, si se me pone chulito le vuelvo a cantar las cuarenta y listo.

¡Graciass! ¡Qué buena amiga eres! – dice Julie mientras le da un asfixiante abrazo.

Pues para compensarme recoge tú la compra que yo me voy a ver la tele – dice Alice mientras sale de la cocina por todo el morro.

¡Oye!... ¡pero que morro que tiene! – se queja Julie.

No te quejes y trabaja un poco que tampoco te vendrá mal – dice Runo mientras Julie le saca la lengua.

Y después de estas muestras de extremada madurez el día pasó de manera normal hasta que llegaron las ocho, que es la hora a la que se supone que habían quedado pero nuestras protagonistas a las ocho es a la hora que salieron de casa.

- Runo por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde – se quejaba Julie.

- ¿Por mi culpa?, ¡tendrás valor de decir esa burrada! Yo no he sido la que se ha pegado media hora viendo que se ponía – protesta Runo.

- Ni se les ocurra volver a empezar a discutir – les advirtió Alice.

Rato después, cuando las tres llegaron al lugar donde Julie había quedado con Billy, Julie vio que ya se encontraban esperando Billy, Dan y Shun, en cuanto notó que Billy la miró, Julie le saludó levantando un brazo, dando un salto y gritando su nombre y este solo le regreso el saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

Hola espero que no hayan tenido que esperar demasiado pero es que me surgió un problema que nos retraso un poquito – explicó Julie, aunque la traducción exacta seria "un problema que nos retraso media hora".

Bueno si a problema le llamáis "no tengo ni idea que ponerme" si ha tenido un problema – explica Runo.

Eso sobraba Runo. De todos modos, prefiero hacer las cosas con calma que hacer todo como lo haces tú, que haces carreras de todo: para ver quién cocina más rápido, quien hace la cama más rápido y quién tiende más rápido – dice Julie algo fastidiada.

¿Siempre son así? – pregunta Billy a Alice.

No, ahora están tranquilas – responde Alice.

No pasa nada tampoco habéis tardado mucho – dijo Dan mientras sonreía a Runo, en un intento de ser amable y calmar la situación.

La verdad es que yo si me cansé de esperar – comento Shun solamente para ver la reacción de Alice.

Entonces me alegro de haber tardado – replicó Alice.

¡Bueno ya está bien de peleas! Hemos venido aquí para ver la película y divertirnos ¿no? – replica Dan a lo que todos asienten – pues entonces entremos a verla y no admito ni una discusión más.

De acuerdo – dijeron todos a la vez.

Después de esto entraron al cine, compraron palomitas y se dispusieron a sentarse. Billy se sentó en la butaca del pasillo y Julie enseguida se sentó a su lado. Runo se sentó al lado de Julie con la intención de que Alice se diera prisa y se sentara a su lado pero Dan tenía otra idea: quería vengarse de Shun por lo que había pasado esa mañana, así que cogió a Alice de la mano y tiró de ella quedando Dan sentado ente Runo y Alice y a Shun no le quedó más remedio que sentarse al lado de Alice. Es decir que quedaron sentados de esta manera: Billy – Julie – Runo – Dan – Alice – Shun.

Al poco de sentarse la película empezó. Julie y Billy estaban muy felices abrazaditos mientras veían la película, en cambio Dan estaba intentando acercarse a Runo o intentaba hacer algún comentario sobre la película pero esta no se mostraba muy amigable al revés estaba bastante borde y bueno Alice y Shun no podían estar más alejados el uno del otro. Es decir que la película se hizo bastante pesada para todos menos para Billy y Julie.

Cuando acabó la película, salieron del cine.

Bueno y ahora ¿qué os parece si nos vamos a cenar? – pregunta Billy.

No, mejor yo me voy a mi casa que con las palomitas no tengo mucha hambre – dice Dan desanimado porque no ha conseguido tener una conversación normal con Runo. Pero Runo se dio cuenta y aunque ella no sabía porque lo tratara mal, no quería que se fuera

No quédate, si solo son las diez, aún es muy pronto y además yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre. Lo que podíamos hacer es ir a un karaoke y los que tengan hambre se puede ir a comprar una hamburguesa y luego vienen con los demás ¿qué os parece? – propone Runo mientras agarra a Dan del brazo para que no se marche, cosa que hace que ambos se sonrojen.

Dee…acu…uuerdo – tartamudea nervioso Dan.

Pues ya esta decidido vamos al karaoke – grita Julie emocionada.

Lo siento yo estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a casa – dice Alice.

¿Qué pasa que la niña se tiene que ir a la camita temprano o sino sus papis le echan la bronca y la niña llora? – dice Shun sarcásticamente.

¿Qué parte de estoy cansada no entendiste? ¿qué pasa? Que las dos neuronas que tienes no hacen demasiado contacto ¿verdad? Recuerda que tienes que ladear tu cabeza para que puedas hacer algo parecido a pensar – dice Alice como si lo que le estaba diciendo fuera algo de suma importancia para su vida.

Yo por lo menos tengo no como tu, que al parecer el calor que esta haciendo estos días ha calentado de más tu cerebro – dijo Shun fríamente, normalmente con este tono de voz todo el mundo se acobardaba frente a él.

Oh, no te preocupes en casa tenemos aire acondicionado, pero gracias por preocuparte – expreso falsamente Alice.

Alice, ya basta, hemos venido a divertirnos todos juntos, así que haz el favor de quedarte, por favor – pide Julie seriamente.

Muy bien, me quedaré, al fin y al cabo tienes razón y no quiero ahogaros la fiesta – dijo Alice con una cálida sonrisa – pero que el ninja este se mantenga lejos de mi si no quiere ver mi puño impreso en su rostro – dijo seriamente mirando directamente a Shun, pero este solo se limito a alzar una ceja en señal de que no le tenía miedo.

Después de este momento tan tenso los seis se dirigieron hacia el karaoke. Entonces Julie le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Ya se, tenemos que hacer una competición de canto.

Muy bien, yo participo – dijo Runo mientras todos la miraban con cara de "ya lo sabiamos"

¿Entonces como lo hacemos? ¿chicos contra chicas? ¿o formamos duetos al azar? – pregunta Julie.

Yo creo que lo mejor será uno contra uno y cantaran la misma canción para que sea más fácil calificarlos, y los jueces serán los que no estén en el escenario, obviamente – dice Alice.

De acuerdo, entonces lo hacemos así – apoya Dan.

Cuando llegaron al karaoke escribieron el nombre de todos en papelitos y los metieron en un vaso.

¡Me pido ser la mano inocente! – dice Julie mientras se apodera del vaso. Entonces saca un papelito y dice – Y los primeros serán Runo y Billy.

Billy, que estaba sentado al lado de Julie, vio que los nombres que había dicho no se correspondían a los que ponía en el papel, según los papeles tendrían que cantar Alice y Billy, pero por algún motivo Julie no quería que Alice saliera a cantar, así que Billy se calló, quería ver a donde llevaba todo eso, de todos modos le tocaba cantar y le daba igual cantar contra Runo o contra Alice.

Cuando acabaron de cantar "el jurado" decidió que había ganado Runo, principalmente porque a Billy se le había subido la canción a la cabeza y había desafinado bastante.

Vale ahora le toca a Dan y a mí – dice Julie emocionada. Otra vez Billy se dio cuenta de que había mentido, según los papelitos a los que les tocaba cantar era a Shun y a ella. Ahora entendía todo. Los únicos que quedaban por cantar eran Shun y Alice, lo que Julie quería desde el principio era que se enfrentaran entre sí. Vamos que de mano inocente, Julie tenía poco.

Después de que cantaron Dan y Julie, "el jurado" decidió que el ganador era Dan. No era que Dan hubiese cantado muy bien pero para ganar a Julie no se necesitaba mucho.

Bueno, como ya solo quedan Alice y Shun os toca cantar a vosotros – dice Julie, justo como Billy había pensado. Todos miraron a Shun a ver que decía, y este solo asintió con arrogancia mientras miraba a la pelirroja que solo lo miró con una sonrisa irónica. Pero cuando iban a subir al escenario Julie dijo – no, esta vez será diferente cantareis por separado – por lo visto el plan de Julie no se acababa en enfrentar a Alice y Shun.

Shun fue el primero que le toco cantar. Lo hizo tan bien que todos creían que el iba a ganar. Cuando le tocó cantar a Alice esta estaba paralizada por la bonita voz de Shun.

¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Te has acobardado? – dice Shun.

Por supuesto que no, ya verás que te voy a dar una paliza – respondió Alice soberbiamente y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados una canción con una letra bonita pero muy triste.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
"hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Shun se asombró por la voz de la chica, era melodiosa y sin querer notó en la voz de la chica un gran dolor que al principio no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de la letra de la canción.

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Al parecer Alice había sido engañada, a Shun le pareció interesante y se preguntó que más secretos escondería ya que por la cara de sus amigas no lo sabían y estos como los demás pensaron que cantaba como un ángel.

**  
Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
Y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."**

Bueno, creo que habéis quedado en empate ya que habéis cantado los dos como profesionales y además creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa – dice Runo aún sorprendida por la voz de su amiga.

Después de regresar a sus respectivas casas los chicos comentaban acerca de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

¡Vaya estoy agotado! – dice Billy mientras se tira al sofá.

Si, pero nos le hemos pasado muy bien ¿verdad? – comenta Dan.

Claro que nos lo hemos pasado bien sobre todo tu ¿verdad? Como Runo al final te ha hecho caso – dice Billy burlón.

No hables demasiado porque Julie te hace más caso de lo normal – contesta Dan.

La verdad lo que más me ha sorprendido de la noche a sido la voz de Alice, cantó con un sentimiento que no lo tiene cualquiera, el único que cantó a su nivel fuiste tú, Shun pero a ti ya te había oído cantar – comenta Billy pasando completamente del comentario de Dan.

Si, cantó bien, pero yo lo hice mejor, no se porque lo dejasteis en empate – dice Shun.

Se nota que no te agrada la pelirroja ¿verdad Shun? – dice Billy.

Que raro Alice es muy amable, me sorprende que no te caiga bien – dice Dan defendiendo a su amiga.

Solo es una chica más, no es gran cosa y no tiene porque caerme bien a la fuerza ¿no? – dice Shun algo enfadado.

Pues yo creo que si es gran cosa, pero claro es la única que ha podido resistirse a tus encantos a la primera – bromea Billy

Ya está bien ¿no?... me voy a la cama y Dan, mañana no me vuelvas a "sugerir" que limpie si quieres conservar tu salud en buen estado – amenaza Shun mientras se marcha a su cuarto.

No se que le pasa pero estos días esta insoportable – comenta Dan a lo que Billy solo asiente mostrando que esta completamente de acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las chicas.

Nunca pensé que me cansaría tanto – dijo Julie con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, la que más se ha divertido has sido tú, al fin y al cabo tu "novio" ha estado muy pendiente de ti – comenta Runo.

¡Oye Billy no es mi novio!... de momento – dice Julie con una risita tonta en la cara – de todos modos tu no hables demasiado porque yo no soy la que casi le a rogado a "su chico" que se quedara.

Ni Dan es "mi chico" ni yo le he rogado – se defiende Runo.

Si, si lo que tu digas pero… espera un momento, ¿dónde está Alice? – pregunta Julie que se da cuenta que Alice no está con ellas.

Se fue a dormir. Dijo que tenía que reordenar sus ideas y la verdad no lo entendí, Alice es una persona que tiene siempre todo en orden y nada la incomoda – responde Runo.

Ya, pero Alice ha estado muy rara desde ayer y más después de cantar, que por cierto yo no sabía que cantaba tan bien - dice Julie.

Ni yo, pero ¿no crees que a cantado la canción un poco triste? Yo creo que nos oculta algo – dice Runo.

Si pero el que, si siempre nos contamos todo.

No se pero lo vamos a averiguar, mañana tendremos una conversación muy seria con Alice – sentenció Runo a lo que Julie solo asintió y se fueron a la cama a descansar.

Continuará…

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno ¿que os a parecido? Decidme que os ha gustado… no, no decidme la verdad que es mucho mejor :D

Bueno en el próximo capitulo se descubrirá el secreto de Alice, la relación entre Julie y Billy avanzara, al igual que la de Runo y Dan y bueno Alice y Shun … no cambiaran demasiado XD y puede que aparezca alguien… bueno no se si saldrá en el capitulo 3 o 4. ;P

Besukiss, cuidense.

XxHikaxX


	3. Billy y Julie

Hola!! :)

Pues aquí os traigo el siguiente capitulo, ya sé que he tardado más de lo normal pero es que no tenía inspiración, ¡Ah! Y muchísimas gracias por los reviews que animan un montón cuando no tengo inspiración, de verdad.

**Valerii Hyuga:** muchas gracias por el review espero que este capitulo también te guste; **Deidara-rock: **tienes razón con lo de las canciones por eso he vuelto a subir el segundo capitulo y he puesto la canción que cantó Alice que a fin de cuentas es la que importa, la canción es Rosas de La oreja de Van Gogh, ya se que tiene unos cuantos años pero es que me encanta aparte de que la letra viene perfecta para el fic pero eso ya lo veras más adelante… bueno espero que te guste la continuación; **yue yuna: **gracias por el review pero me parece que te voy a dejar un poquito más con la intriga, lo siento n.n espero que te agrade este capitulo; **HikARu: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste mi fic y estoy de acuerdo con lo de las tres parejas son liadísimas y tranquila que puede que el esperado beso llegue pronto n.n bueno espero que disfrutes la continuación; **DraconFly Marian:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro que te agrade mi fic y a quien no le encanta Shun si es tan lindo, tan… bueno que espero que te guste el capitulo n.n; **lautaro20: **bueno tranquilo, tranquilo que aquí está la continuación, no hace falta ponerse violento n.n espero que te guste este capitulo; **Chuli: **no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic espero que este capitulo te guste igual; **Ale Cullen: **me alegra haberte ayudado y por supuesto que me leeré tus historias ¡eso ni se pregunta! También me alegra que tengamos gustos tan parecidos y la verdad a mi el mimato también me encanta y por supuesto ¡viva el primero de agosto! Jiji bueno… y centrándonos en este fic me encanta que te guste pero te voy a dejar un tiempecito más con la intriga de lo de Alice, y sobre que quieres ver a Shun celoso la verdad ya lo tenía pensado pero vas a tener que esperar un poquito también, lo siento pero lo bueno se hace esperar ;P… espero que te guste la continuación; **Shana – The Burning Flama Haze:** muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste mi fic espero que disfrutes la continuación n.n ; **Alice: **muchas gracias por tu review me encanta que te guste tanto mi fic, eres un cielo xD, y sobre lo de las personalidades de los personajes tampoco te creas, en ese aspecto me tomo bastante libertad porque sino la trama de mi fic no tendría demasiado sentido n.n y sobre lo de que quieres que sea un fic largo tranquila porque los será, tengo unas cuantas sorpresas para este fic pero para descubrirlas tendrás que seguir leyendo n.n bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo; **XxBakuganxX: **muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste mi fic pero lo siento mucho tendrás que esperar un poquito más para saber lo de Alice, bueno disfruta la continuación, nos vemos!!

Bueno y después de esta larga lista de agradecimientos, os dejo tranquilos leer el siguiente capitulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

**Nosotros... ¿enamorados?**

**Capitulo 3: Billy y Julie**

Al día siguiente en la casa de las chicas, la primera que se levanto fue Runo para averiguar que era lo que tenia tan rara estos días a su amiga. Runo se dirigió al cuarto de Julie para despertarla.

¡Venga, vamos desierta!

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay fuego? – dice Julie somnolienta sin enterarse de nada.

¿Qué? Claro que no.

Entonces no me molestes y déjame dormir – dice Julie mientras se cubre la cara con la sábana.

Pero Julie, me tienes que ayudar a que Alice nos cuente lo que le pasa – dice Runo agobiada mientras la zarandeaba, pero como Julie no se despertaba decidió tomar métodos más drásticos. Runo se dirigió a la cocina, cogió la jarra de agua de la nevera y cuando estuvo en el cuarto de Julie se lo tiró encima.

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¿pero se puede saber que tienes en la cabeza? ¡Está helada! – grita Julie mientras se pone de pie encima de la cama.

Eso te pasa por no despertarte a la primera ¡perezosa!, y baja la voz o quieres que Alice se despierte – reniega Runo.

De acuerdo, tienes razón pero podrías haber sido más delicada o por lo menos que el agua no estuviera tan fría – se queja Julie.

Deja de quejarte que estamos en verano, aparte siempre te quejas de que tienes calor… si lo piensas bien te he hecho un favor – dice Runo riéndose.

¡Uyyy si menudo favor! Si quieres te lo devuelvo – propone Julie "inocentemente".

No gracias yo soy bastante friolera pero gracias por preocuparte – dice Runo mientras Julie le dedica una mirada asesina, pero Runo hace como si no lo hubiera visto y continua hablando – bueno ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es convencer a Alice para que nos cuente que le sucede y para eso le vamos ha hacer el desayuno y se lo vamos a llevar a la cama.

¿Y ese es tu magnifico plan? Lo siento pero no va a funcionar.

Bueno yo por lo menos doy ideas, pero si tu piensas en algo mejor …

Tu plan es estupendo – corta Julie ya que no le apetecía ponerse a pensar en un plan a esas horas de la mañana.

Pues eso, así que ¡a cocinar! – dice Runo intentando animar a Julie ya que no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que cocinar.

Runo arrastro hasta la cocina a Julie y empezaron a preparar el desayuno… bueno se podría decir que en vez de hacer unas tostadas estaban redecorando la cocina, ya que cuando acabaron de preparar el desayuno cualquier parecido con la cocina de antes y la de ahora era una simple coincidencia, ahora sabemos porque Alice no deja que se acerquen ni Julie ni Runo a la cocina.

Runo y Julie pusieron el resultado de su experimento de cocina en una bandeja y entraron sigilosamente al cuarto de Alice que seguía durmiendo. Julie dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche mientras Runo corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del sol. Entonces las dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y empezaron a despertar suavemente a Alice.

Bueno días, dormilona, ya es de día – dijo Julie con voz dulce, pero Alice solo se removió entre las sábanas y se giro dándole la espalda a Julie y a Runo.

Venga, levántate que hace un día precioso y además te hemos preparado un desayuno riquísimo – dice Runo muy orgullosa pero las palabras de Runo hacen que Alice abra los ojos de golpe y se incorpore asustada.

¡¿Desayuno?! ¿Habéis entrado en MI cocina sin permiso? – pregunta Alice muy enfadada.

Bueno… es que te queríamos dar una sorpresa – responde Julie un poco asustada pero Runo continua hablando por Julie – bueno y que tampoco es tu cocina, la casa es de las tres.

Si pero vosotras no sabéis ni freír un huevo ¿quieres que os recuerde lo que paso la ultima vez que entrasteis en la cocina?

No, mejor que olvidemos ese pequeño incidente – murmura Runo avergonzada mientras baja su mirada al suelo.

Bueno deja de quejarte de una vez y disfruta del desayuno – dice Julie sonriente mientras pone la bandeja sobre las piernas de Alice.

¡Mmmmm! ¡Tiene una pinta deliciosa! Muchas gracias chicas, es todo un detalle… espera un momento ¿os habéis levantado una hora antes de lo normal para prepárame el desayuno? – pregunta Alice mosqueada.

Pues claro, porque te queremos mucho – dice Julie mientras abraza a Alice haciendo que la bandeja casi se caiga al suelo con desayuno incluido.

Si, si eso esta muy bien, pero vosotras no hacéis este tipo de cosas si no queréis algo de mí.

No se porque dices eso – dice Runo haciéndose la tonta.

¡Ahh! ¡¿No sabes por qué?! pues tranquila que yo te refresco la memoria – dice Alice sarcásticamente – sin ir más lejos ayer Julie recogió la compra por mi para que yo fuera al cine, tu la semana pasada limpiaste la casa entera para que te dejara mis botas nuevas y el mes pasado hicisteis la cena para que yo os dejara mi coche para ir a no se donde provocando que nombraran a la cocina zona catastrófica y…

Vale, vale puede que si que queramos algo pero esta vez no es para nosotras, es decir, que es porque nos preocupamos por ti – confiesa Runo interrumpiendo las acusaciones de Alice.

¿Preocupadas por mí? ¿por qué? – pregunta Alice confundida.

Porque estos días estás muy rara y porque ayer parecías muy triste después de cantar – responde Julie.

¿Y qué pasa con eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que me hayáis hecho el desayuno? – pregunta Alice a la defensiva ya que empezaba a darse cuenta lo que querían sus amigas.

Pues te hemos preparado el desayuno para que nos cuentes lo que te pasa, ya se que es una idea bastante estúpida pero no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa – responde Runo.

Pues habéis perdido vuestro tiempo porque no os voy a decir nada aparte no tengo hambre – dice Alice muy enfadada mientras se levantaba de la cama dejando la bandeja de lado.

Pero Alice nosotras siempre nos contamos todo. ¿qué pasa? ¿ya no confías en nosotras? - dice Julie bastante triste.

No es eso, claro que confío en vosotras pero tampoco os tengo que contar todo lo que pasa en mi vida ¿no?

Pues si de verdad confiaras en nostras si que nos lo dirías, además esto es importante porque tu casi nunca estás triste y cuando lo estas es porque te ha pasado algo serio. Entiende que estemos preocupadas – dijo Runo.

Pues no lo estéis de verdad yo estoy bien y ahora salir de mi cuarto que me voy a cambiar.

¿Sabes? Haz lo que te de la gana. Que no nos quieres contar que te pasa… pues muy bien pero luego no nos vengas llorando y pidiendo ayuda porque nosotras ya te la hemos ofrecido y has pasado completamente de nosotras – dice Runo muy enfadada mientras salía del cuarto, pero Julie no la seguía ella seguía sentada en la cama, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos vidriosos.

¡Julie vamos! – ordenó Runo.

Pero Runo, Alice… - replico Julie pero fue interrumpida por Runo.

Alice no quiere contarnos nada, pues que se las apañe sola – dijo Runo arrastrando a Julie fuera de la habitación mientras ella miraba triste a Alice que estaba dándoles la espalda.

Lo siento chicas, pero aún no me siento preparada para contároslo – murmuro Alice pero ni Runo ni Julie la escucharon ya que Alice lo dijo después de que Runo pegara un portazo.

Alice se sentó en la cama mirando al desayuno que sus amigas le habían preparado y empezó una pequeña discusión con ella misma.

"Y como si yo ya no tuviera suficiente, ahora estas se me cabrean" **"Y ¿por qué se habrán cabreado?" **"¿Quién eres?" **"Tu conciencia" **"Perfecto y ahora oigo voces" **"Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame que para eso estoy" **"Oye tampoco hace falta ponerse así" **"Lo que tu digas pero escúchame ¿por qué crees que se han enfadado Runo y Julie" **"Porque son unas cotillas que se quieren enterar de todo"** "Respuesta equivocada pruebe otra vez" **"Porque he pasado de ellas y he despreciado el desayuno que seguro les ha costado mucho trabajo" **"¡Y tenemos una ganadora!" **"Bueno y si es así ¿Qué pasa? Yo no me siento preparada para contarles nada"** "Pues aunque no les cuentes nada por lo menos deberías pedirles perdón" **"Ni de broma ellas han sido las cotillas. Ha sido culpa de ellas"** "Alice, si te has equivocado, rectifica, trágate tu orgullo, pides disculpas y te aguantas" **"Quizás tengas razón y además me vendrá bien desahogarme" **"Por fin empiezas a usar la cabeza"** "Muy graciosa" **"¡Vamos ve! ¿a que esperas?"** "ya voy, ya voy"

Después de esta conversación que ha tenido Alice con ella misma, se levanta coge la bandeja del desayuno y sale del cuarto hasta el salón donde están Julie y Runo.

Mira quien esta aquí ¿Tú no te ibas a cambiar? ¿Qué haces aún en pijama? – dice Runo con sarcasmo.

¿Es tarde para contároslo? - dice Alice en voz bajita con la vista en el suelo. Alice tenía la apariencia de una niña pequeña a la que acaban de regañar y en cierto modo así era. Julie y Runo al verla así se miraron y enseguida se levantaron y después de dejar la bandeja del desayuno, seguramente ya helado, encima de la mesa, se abrazaron.

Una vez sentadas en el sofá empezaron a comer juntas el desayuno y Alice empezó a contar lo que le ocurría.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rato después Julie se encontraba en un parque en donde solía estar cuando era mas pequeña, recordaba como le encantaba jugar en los columpios e instintivamente fue a ellos y aprovecho que no había niños y se sentó en uno de ellos y comenzó a mecerse lentamente mientras pensaba en la conversación que había tenido antes con Alice. Lo que Alice les había contado, Runo y Julie ya lo sabían pero lo que no sabían era el final de esa historia. Julie no entendía como Alice no lo había contado antes, principalmente porque ella no hubiera podido ocultarlo pero Alice no era así, ella se calló para no preocupar a sus amigas, eso es algo muy propio de Alice. Pero ahora Julie estaba feliz, a fin de cuentas a Alice estaba bien, lo único que le pasa es que ayer recordó una parte de su pasado bastante desagradable.

Como Julie estaba en el columpio tan concentrada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que un chico se acercaba al lugar en donde ella se encontraba y este se encontraba algo nervioso ya que no sabia como reaccionaria ella.

Hola - saludo el chico en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella sentándose en uno de los columpios.

Billy - dijo ella después de que dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa ya que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni lo sintió.

¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

Quería pensar y este me pareció el lugar indicado – río Julie y Billy pensó que nunca había escuchado una risa tan angelical como la de ella.

¿En qué pensabas? Si no es mucha indiscreción.

Es que… - Julie no podía contarle a Billy lo de Alice porque sino esta la mataba – son cosas de las chicas y no puedo contártelo porque no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Si, claro, no te preocupes.

¿y tu qué haces por aquí?

Pues igual que tú quería que me diera el aire y bueno también te estaba buscando.

¿y para qué soy buena? – se ofreció Julie mientras se balanceaba en el columpio.

_Para que seas mi novia_ – pensó Billy pero obviamente no lo dijo - Para ver si querías salir conmigo mañana para comer no se, talvez comida italiana acaban de abrir un restaurante hace dos días y pues…

Claro Billy, pero… ¿A qué hora me recogerías?

Como a eso de las dos de la tarde, por cierto en donde te recojo.

Mmm… ¿Pero no te di ya mi dirección?

Si, pero no se donde esta esa calle – dice Billy bastante avergonzado.

¡Ahh! Pues no pasa nada, ven si quieres te enseño en donde se encuentra y así me acompañas a casa – Julie se levantó y agarró a Billy de la mano y trotando lo llevo a la casa donde vivía con Runo y Alice.

Por el camino iban hablando de cuando eran niños. Ambos sentían una gran paz cuando estaban cerca del otro, era algo realmente inexplicable ya que apenas se conocían, bueno de tiempo por que de conocerse ya se sabían más o menos los gustos del otro.

Bueno esta es mi casa, nos vemos mañana Billy – se despidió Julie.

Hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Julie se encontraba completamente histérica debido a los nervios que tenía por la cita con Billy. Estaba haciendo un gran escándalo tirando la ropa de su armario por toda la casa sin decidirse por ninguna prenda, hasta que a Alice se le acabó la paciencia.

Julie deja de convertir nuestro salón en un centro comercial, por favor.

Es que no encuentro nada que ponerme – decía Julie desquiciada.

Si paras de desordenar la casa te dejo algo mío – propuso Alice.

¡Ahhhh! Alice te quiero, muchas gracias, desde ahora me puedes pedir lo que quieras – dice Julie mientras se tira encima de Alice dándole un abrazo asfixiante.

Vale, vale lo que tu digas, pero ahora cállate y deja que te aconseje yo que acabaremos antes – replico Alice a lo que Julie solo asintió obedientemente mientras ambas se dirigían a la habitación de Alice.

Bien, tiene que ser algo informal, casual pero que a la vez valla acorde con tu estilo – murmuraba Alice mientras buscaba en su armario – ¡Si! Este conjunto creo que te quedara de maravilla.

Alice le mostró el conjunto a Julie, y la verdad, al verlo le encantó, era un pantalón corto blanco y tenía una camiseta de color rosa sin mangas con vuelo y lo complementaba un pañuelo fino de color amarillo clarito, los zapatos eran sencillos de punta, con un poquito de tacón y de color rosa al igual que la camiseta.

Alice esto es increíble, muchísimas gracias… - dice Julie mientras se ponía el conjunto y cuando ya se estaba acabando de peinar tocaron al timbre y Julie fue a abrir pensando que sería Runo, pero para su sorpresa era Billy que había llegado muy puntual.

Billy… yo… esto… - balbuceo Julie al ver a Billy ahí parado.

Hola Julie, hoy te ves especialmente guapa – dijo Billy todo sonrojado.

Hola Billy, que bien que llegaste tan puntual, ¿te gusta el modelito que le he regalado a Julie? – dice Alice tratando de calmar los nervios de ambos chicos.

¿Regalado? – pregunto Julie confundida.

A ti te queda mejor – le susurra Alice mientras le guiña un ojo.

Muchas gracias, Alice.

Bueno, yo creo que ya deben irse ¿no? – dice Alice mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices a ambos jóvenes ya que se dio cuenta que ambos eran algo tímidos. Le dio un poco de risa eso pero se sintió feliz por Julie.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Julie y Billy se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron lo que querían comer.

Vaya este restaurante es muy bonito, tienes buen gusto.

Gracias.

Y bueno de que hablamos en el tiempo que tardan en traer la comida – preguntó Billy.

Mmm… que te parece que hablemos de quien eres tu Billy Gilbert – bromeo Julie.

Pues como sabes me llamo Billy Gilbert, vivo aquí en un departamento con mis dos mejores amigos: Dan y Shun. Nosotros tres nos conocemos desde la guardería y desde entonces no nos hemos separado, bueno… Dan y Shun pelean bastante y yo intento parar las discusiones, la mayor parte de las veces sin éxito, pero lo intento y… la verdad no se que más decirte que ya no sepas – acaba Billy.

Muy interesante – ríe Julie.

Bueno, te toca ¿quién eres Julie Makimoto? – continua la broma Billy.

Soy Julie Makimoto y como tu vivó con mis dos mejores amigas Runo y Alice y también nos conocemos desde niñas pero la única diferencia es que yo soy la que siempre se esta peleando con Runo y Alice es la que intenta parar la discusión pero ella si que lo consigue siempre y… - Julie fue cortada por la camarera que acababa de traer la comida y empezaron a comer – bueno el resto ya lo sabes.

Oye, ¿Y Alice aún sigue odiando a Shun? – preguntó Billy.

Creo que sí, porque lo último que le he oído hablar sobre él era que "Shun es un tío sin cerebro y si lo tiene sus neuronas caducaron antes de lo normal" – dice Julie intentando imitar la voz de Alice.

Guau, Alice si que sabe hacer comentarios – dijo Billy riéndose por la ocurrencia de la pelirroja.

Pues sí, pero no te creas que esto siempre ha sido así, la verdad es tan "ocurrente" desde que conoció a Shun. Él si que sabe ponerla de los nervios.

Lo mismo digo, Shun desde que conoció a Alice está más insoportable que de costumbre.

Y así continuaron la comida hablando y riéndose. Cuando terminaron salieron del restaurante pero aún era pronto para volver a casa.

¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? – pregunto Billy con una sonrisa.

No lo sé, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Hace años que no como uno – contestó Julie.

Se hará lo que la damisela pida – dijo Billy haciendo una reverencia a lo que Julie se rió.

Después de comprar el helado ambos se sentaron en un banco del parque donde estuvieron el día anterior.

Muchas gracias Billy, hoy ha sido un día maravilloso, de verdad. Hace tiempo que no salía con un chico y la verdad es que al principio estaba muy nerviosa – dice Julie mientras se comía su helado de chocolate.

Si te soy sincero, yo también estaba nervioso. Soy bastante tímido – confesó Billy.

Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado, la verdad es que al principio pensé que te parecerías a Shun o a Dan, pero veo que no – dice Julie.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían ido acercando el uno al otro y cuando se quedaron callados se quedaron viendo a los ojos y sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más hasta que quedaban unos cuantos centímetros para que sus labios se unieran cuando Billy se levanto de improviso todo rojo y Julie se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer por lo que también se puso roja.

Creo que esto no es lo correcto – dijo Billy.

Puede que tengas razón – dijo Julie cabizbaja. Estaba bastante triste por lo que había dicho el rubio.

Lo sería si tu… - Julie levantó la cabeza y descubrió con sorpresa como Billy estaba arrodillado frente a ella y en sus manos se encontraban tres rosas que había cogido por el camino sin que Julie se enterara. Una era de color blanco, otra amarilla y otra rosa, justo como iba vestida.

Si tú aceptaras empezar a salir conmigo Julie.

Julie no podía contestar por la sorpresa, estaba muy feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos pero vio que Billy se empezaba a impacientar y decidió no hacerle sufrir más.

Claro que sí Billy, por supuesto que acepto – dice Julie a la vez que se abalanza a los brazos de Billy y este la abrazaba felizmente.

Gracias, Julie – dice Billy mientras le daba una vuelta sobre si mismo.

Julie no le contestó sino que le dio un beso en los labios a lo que este correspondió, y así estuvieron un rato hasta que necesitaron del preciado aire.

Vaya nunca creí que me armaría de valor – confiesa Billy.

¿De verdad?

Claro, no te he dicho que soy tímido.

¡Uy! Si muy tímido – responde Julie con sarcasmo.

¡Oye!

Bueno será mejor que me valla a casa, ya es un poco tarde – dijo Julie mirando el reloj.

Pues entonces yo te acompaño y les damos la buena noticia a Runo y a Alice.

Claro seguro que se ponen felices.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de las chicas se encontraron a Runo recogiendo la ropa que Julie había tirado por toda la casa y se encontraba un poco enfadada.

Runo ¿Qué te ocurre? – pregunta Julie.

Que ¿que me ocurre?, me ocurre que tu eres una desordenada que vas tirando las cosas por ahí y encima Alice me obliga a que lo recoja yo – explica Runo mientras le tira a Julie una camiseta.

En ese momento aparece Alice con una sonrisa.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Alice "inocentemente"

Que me tienes esclavizada – se queja Runo.

Ese es tu castigo por destruirme por segunda vez la cocina.

Pero Julie también colaboró y a ella no le castigas.

Tranquila ¿Quién te crees que me va a hacer los recados esta semana?

Bueno no pasa nada así me doy un paseo – dice Julie con una sonrisa.

Ya esta Julie dando la nota positiva – dice Runo fastidiada ya que ella no veía el lado bueno por ningún lado.

¿Y a ti qué te pasa, porqué tan feliz? – pregunta Alice ignorando lo que ha dicho Runo.

Julie solo le señalo su mano que se encontraba enlazada con la de Billy y sonrió feliz. Runo a pesar de estar cabreada se abrazo a los dos y los felicito.

- Me alegro por lo dos espero que sean felices – dice Alice mientras se incorporaba al abrazo.

Rato después de que Billy dejará a Julie en su casa se fue al departamento y encontró a Shun y a Dan para su sorpresa si pelearse.

Buenas noches – dice Billy mientras se tira al sillón con una sonrisa en la cara.

Oye y tú ¿por qué estás tan contento? – pregunto Dan.

¡Al fin soy novio de Julie! – dice felizmente.

Dan y Shun se quedaron viéndose estupefactos pero después de asimilar la noticia se abalanzaron sobre él para felicitarlo.

Increíble que suerte tienes – dice Dan que le gustaría decir lo mismo pero en vez de con Julie con Runo.

Pues yo no diría exactamente suerte, pero bueno si es lo que quieres me alegro por ti – dice Shun.

Después de esto Billy se fue a dormir y adivinen con quien soñó… pues con su amada Julie.

_***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejarme reviews con vuestra opinión.

Ya se que en el capitulo anterior dije que pasarían más cosas pero es que si las pongo todas el capitulo me sale demasiado largo y el fic se acabaría antes ;P

En el próximo capitulo me centrare en la relación de Dan y Runo y prometo que no tardare tanto tiempo.

PD: ya se que el beso no ha sido muy espectacular pero que queréis ellos no son los protagonistas n.n

Besukis

By: XxHikaxX


End file.
